Límite
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: Porque ella no tiene límites, y es precisamente eso lo que lo tiene perturbado. Drabbles Cedric/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Límite

Límite.

Para él era una necesidad imperiosa poner límites a las cosas. Siempre lo había sido y era algo que consideraba perfectamente normal, porque si no existía un límite establecido, ¿como iba a poder sobrepasarlo?

Por eso era que en todo lo que hacía intentaba ir más allá de sus propios límites, o de los límites establecidos por sus padres, o por sus amigos, o cualquier límite que encontrase en el camino, porque él siempre lograba ir un paso más adelante, y cada vez que eso sucedía, podía sentirse satisfecho, decirse a sí mismo "lo hice", abandonar la lucha en el punto exacto, ni antes, ni después, y salir victorioso, y (para qué ser modestos) hasta admirado. Tenía la técnica, la fórmula para la victoria, y Merlín sabía que siempre la había alcanzado.

Por eso, la primera vez que vió su silueta menuda pasear por ese desierto pasillo de Hogwarts, supo que su vida había dado un vuelco, porque cuando divisó esos ojos profundos, ese cabello encendido, y esa coquetísima sonrisa, supo que ella no tenía límites, y fue precisamente eso lo que lo dejó sin habla. Porque ella era un alma etérea con una personalidad encandilante, y con una boca que imaginaba demasiado deliciosa, extremadamente hipnotizante.

Por eso, cuando Cedric Diggory conoció a Ginny Weasley, supo que no existía un límite acotado que sobrepasar, por lo que una vez que empezara la lucha, no habría un punto cuerdo donde abandonarla, porque sabía que una vez que probara esos labios, no podría dejar de saborearlos, porque sabía que tocar a Ginny Weasley era jugar con fuego, y Cedric Diggory nunca había deseado tanto quemarse. Porque cuando la miró a los ojos y se vió reflejado en ese mar enviciante, supo que había entrado en un circulo vicioso que no podría (ni querría) abandonar jamás.


	2. Adicción

Siempre se había contentado con pensar que los hombres eran un mal necesario, y quizás porque era testaruda, llevada a sus ideas y algo masoquista, se considerada irrefutablemente adicta a ellos. La diferencia radicaba en que, con el favor de Dios, todo hombre que le pareciera interesante terminaba por derretirse por ella.

Nunca supo si eran sus ojos, su cuerpo, o su personalidad lo que los encandilaba, ella sólo sabía que donde Ginny Weasley ponía el ojo, ponía la bala.

Por supuesto habían algunas excepciones (Harry a la cabeza), pero por lo general sus conquistas le resultaban bastante bien, y su secreto para la victoria fue precisamente lo que hizo que, al menos una vez en su vida, el tiro le saliera por la culata. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, sino sólo era parte de su esencia, y aunque ella nunca fue completamente consciente, el hecho de que su personalidad no implicara límites fue el culpable de que la mayoría de los hombres se hipnotizaran ligeramente con su figura menuda, risueña y casi letal. Ginny Weasley era fuego puro, y su mayor peligro era la poca conciencia que tenía de ello.

Lo que Ginny Weasley meditaba la mayor parte del tiempo era cómo utilizar lo que tan bien le funcionaba con otros contra el que ella realmente quería (y demonios que lo quería). Mientras doblaba por la esquina del pasillo y se adentraba en ese corredor solitario que frecuentemente utilizaba como atajo, esos pensamientos no dejaban de nublarle la mente, y ella creía a pies juntillas que nada sería capaz de distraerla en ése minuto. Fue precisamente entonces cuando todo sucedió. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que apenas pudo notar que su vida estaba dando un vuelco. Por ese pasillo que nunca nadie transitaba, se dirigía hacia ella la encarnación de todo lo que pudiera soñar de un hombre. El joven posaba su mirada en el suelo y una sonrisa de satisfacción invadía su rostro. Cuando reparó en la presencia de la muchacha, levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se enanchó aún más. Ambos, como si estuviesen experimentando lo mismo, detuvieron la marcha. El sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y se revolvió el pelo despreocupadamente, ella apartó de su cara un mechón de pelo intensamente rojo y le sonrió asombrada, y antes de que Cedric Diggory pudiera pestañear, los labios de la pelirroja estaban sobre los suyos, y sus manos tersas se perdían en su cabello. Y lo más extraño de todo fue que Cedric no pudo ni quiso hacer otra cosa que devolver el beso con ganas, porque de pronto descubrió que lo deseaba fervientemente, y más fervientemente que todo lo que pudo haber deseado en su vida.


	3. Perfección

Se dirigió lentamente al campo de Quidditch, pues Gryffindor era el siguiente equipo en entrenar. Los slytherin abandonaban la cancha, el día estaba soleado y apenas una ligera brisa surcaba el cielo. Era un día perfecto.

Se tomó su largo y rojiza cabellera en un moño y antes de montar su escoba lo vió en las graderías. Vestía su equipo de Quidditch amarillo y tenía el pelo levemente despeinado. Una despreocupada sonrisa cruzó sus labios, y ella la respondió con entusiasmo. Lo observó con detenimiento, y notó que se veía aún mejor de día y al aire libre. No sólo el día era perfecto, él también.

Montó la escoba y dio un par de vueltas a la pista. Se dirigió a su puesto y comenzó a entrenar. Jugaron como nunca, las pelotas zumbaban en el cielo y la melodía le producía una satisfacción indescriptible, y lo mejor de todo era que él estaba allí abajo, mirando absorto cada una de sus jugadas.

Cuando puso los pies en la tierra, se dirigió directamente a las graderías y lo vio a él salir en dirección a ella, listo para su propio entrenamiento. Se cruzaron y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él murmuró algo acerca de su espectacular forma de jugar, y ella como única respuesta rió y lo besó en los labios. Y volvió a experimentar la genuina sensación de sentirse completa. Sus labios eran tan compatibles que parecía que habían nacido para eso. Se miraron a los ojos largamente, él depositó un último beso y se dirigió al campo.

Ginny Weasley observó a Cedric Diggory montar su escoba y perderse en las alturas, y entonces lo comprendió: Cedric era lo que a ella le faltaba para sentirse bien, y eso le parecía sencillamente perfecto.


End file.
